Dance For Me (Prima Donna)
by AngelofRevival
Summary: Team leaves for the Promised Land. They meet the deads and finds Aeris, only to find her under...gak I can't give it out from here!! >
1. Prologue

Dance For Me  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story was based on a movie I saw. I don't remember its title.. But I loved it nonetheless. I changed it a bit. It's also called Prima Donna. A sad and interesting story.. Mind you.. The Count and the Dancer actually had a russian accent. The prologue explains almost nothing about the summary O.O  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After defeating the undefeatable one winged angel, Sephiroth, the team left to Promised Land for Aeris. Cid and Barret couldn't leave because Shera was pregnant, and young Marlene had to help her. Cid didn't want to leave Shera unprotected, and Barret didn't want to leave Marlene in other woman's hand anymore. So it was decided that Cloud should take the key to the highwind from Cid. Cid was reluctant to let it go, but it was too dangerous for Shera to go. He cursed to himself, so Shera and his baby wouldn't hear him. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Cait Sith, and RedXIII left for the land where Aeris was waiting in the Highwind, its surface glistening from the sunlight. They crossed the deep blue ocean and into the waiting portal. They felt stabbing pain in their chest for a moment. Soon the pain eased, and disappeared in few seconds. They exhaled deeply and waited for the land to appear.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Inside the Highwind

Dance For Me  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa sighed as she looked out the window. Cloud was obsessed and crazy with Aeris. When he had saved her from North Crater, she knew from his eyes that he simply thought that's what he was supposed to do. She wiped off a tear at the thought of this. That Aeris..took his heart form me... she thought miserably.   
  
"I hope you're happy now! Because.. I'm giving up! I give up on Cloud!!!"   
  
She screamed in rage toward the ceiling. Then a calm voice startled her.  
  
"No use talking to the dead."  
  
She was shocked by the voice and turned around. Her face was flushed with rage, but mostly with embarrassment that someone had heard her. She saw the man in the cape. The mysterious one. Vincent Valentine. She stammered,  
  
"Wh..when did you come? What have you heard!?"  
  
"I heard enough."  
  
His short simple reply made her angry and embarrassed.  
  
"Do you know how to knock!?"  
  
"I did."  
  
She sighed. It was her fault after all. She was too deep in thought to notice him.   
  
"I...I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to."  
  
Vincent shrugged casually.  
  
"It happens."  
  
His short replies made her feel somewhat weird. She decided to go get something to drink, and brushed past him when she noticed something red streaming down from his head. She stopped and looked at the wound. It didn't look very serious, but it was bleeding quite a bit.  
  
"Your..head.."  
  
Vincent raised his hand and touched the wound. He looked surprised.  
  
"Hm..? Just a small scratch."  
  
"But it's bleeding terribly! Let me see that!"  
  
Tifa forced Vincent to hold still while she removed his bandana he always wore to keep his long locks out of his face. It wasn't a small scratch, but not so big either. Looked like a blade scratch.  
  
"How..what happened?"  
  
"Oh..nothing."  
  
Tifa was tempted to get the information out of him, but decided to ask others. She walked to the shelf in her room and took out the emergency First-Aid kit. She took out a cotton, tweezer, alcohol, and some vaselin looking like medicine to put on the wound. She spilled some alcohol in the cotton, held it with the tweezer, and carefully cleaned the blood and the wound. She was sure that he was wincing each time the cotton would touch his wound. After cleaning, she applied some of the medicine on his wound and stuck a purple barney band-aid there.  
  
"Does it have to be barney?"  
  
"Well..do you want tellytubbies?"  
  
This silenced Vincent. He quietly snatched back his bandana and put it back on his head. Tifa tilted her head.  
  
"Now what was it that you came here for?"  
  
"....We're 5 hours away. Get some rest."  
  
With those few words, he left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Tifa confused. She decided to get some rest after all. Promised Land would be tiring.. with that Aeris.   
  
***************************  
  
Tifa woke up when the ship slightly shook. She raised her upper body and rubbed her eyes. She had a slight headache. Then she heard a faint knock. She found Red trying to knock with his paws, standing up with his hind legs. It was such a funny scene, and Tifa couldn't stifle her laughter. After five minutes of laughter, she finally asked Red.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Red looked furious, but he replied to Tifa as nice as he can.  
  
"We're here. Get ready in 15 minutes."  
  
With that, Red ran out, wondering if he really looked that silly. Tifa giggled once again, and stretched out on her bed. She did her quick morning exercises and went to the bar. Already Cloud was there, deep in his own thoughts. She didn't bother to even talk to him. Probably Aeris, she thought. She wondered who was driving the ship. Then she realized they had already landed. She wondered how long she slept. Tifa once again stretched her arms and walked to Cait Sith. His back was against her, and it looked like he was hiding something. When Cait was hiding something, it meant trouble.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Cait looked startled. He stammered,  
  
"N..Nothin! Go! Go! We're here! Yeah!"  
  
Tifa raised her brow and pushed Cait Sith out of her way.  
  
"Yuffie!?"  
  
Yuffie looked at Tifa innocently and smiled.  
  
"Um..Hiya!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Puking my brains out."  
  
"How..?"  
  
"Heh..it's a secret! You'll never know that I thought those Promised Land must have precious materia!"  
  
Tifa laughed at Yuffie's dumbness. But she thought she'd go with it.  
  
"Oh fine..if you don't want to tell me.. Oh well.. Boohoo for me!"  
  
Suddenly Cloud raised his head.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Let's go..Aeris she would be waiting, wouldn't she?"  
  
Tifa knew he was insane. He didn't make much sense.   
  
"WHat are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Everyone reluctantly followed Cloud as he marched out to the new land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanx for reading! ^^ r&r would encourage me to write more! heeehee.. Thank you for reading! Sorry for insane Cloud.. 


	3. Meeting The Old Fiend

Dance For Me   
~~~~~~~~~  
When they stepped out, they smelled fresh breeze. There were flowers everywhere, just like Aeris's church. Tifa looked around, and soon discovered that there was no one around, not even monsters. Everyone realized this except Cloud, who kept on shouting "Come on" and "Let's go".   
  
They slowly walked through a path that looked like it would lead them to somewhere. At the end of the path, no one knew what will be lurking arounf there. Cloud marched first, Tifa following him closely, and Vincent and Red was way behind. Cait Sith was holding a huge package that was bigger than him. It fumbled sometimes. Only Tifa knew what it was. Red must have known too, because he kept on smelling the package.   
  
After long walk in the prairie, they arrived at a forest. It was a dangerous trip, but Cloud insisted they go on. They never encountered any enemy, but being cautious and ready was necessary. Deep howls could be heard somewhere far away, and it gave chills to everyone's spine. Owls hooted even though it was midnoon. Well it was so dark in forest, maybe owls thought it was night.   
  
Hours later, which seemed like weeks, they arrived at the desert. Red sighed.   
  
"How long must this go on?"  
  
No one answered this question. Everyone had that same question in mind, but they held their tongue. In the middle of the desert, the package finally ripped open from the inside, and Yuffie's head poked out. Everyone looked at her surprised. Maybe not Tifa and Red. But anyway, everyone was staring at her and she smiled nervously.   
  
"I ..just thought I'd tag along!"  
  
The surprised team looked at Cait Sith. He tried his best to look innocent.  
  
"Yuffie! How could you! I thought this package contained a monster!"  
  
No one really believed Cait Sith, and continued to stare at Yuffie for explanation.   
  
"Well..how dare you leave without me, the mighty ninja! Comeon... take me!"  
  
Cloud sighed. It seemed like he regained his sanity.  
  
"...fine let's go."  
  
Everyone continued through the scorched desert. Yuffie hurriedly followed them. About two hours later, Yuffie complained, breaking the absolute silence.  
  
"I'm hungry and thirsty.. it's hot!! Why aren't we there yet?"  
  
The team became tired of her whining. Finally, Vincent snapped.  
  
"If you want to go back, that's fine with us!"  
  
Yuffie looked surprised, then she pouted.  
  
"All right.. tch.. Fine I'll shut up!"  
  
Although no one really believed her, they nodded. They went through the desert for another five hours, enduring the hot sun, and Yuffie's constant whining. When the desert was over, Cloud was so exhausted, his hair drooped. Tifa was wearing shorts, but she was sweating constantly. Cait Sith looked and smelled like toasted marshmellow, and Vincent was hidden behind his cape, but they imagined him sweating like hell under that thick cape. Red was probably roasting, since he already had a fire on his tail.  
  
They were so glad when the saw and smelled fresh green grass. The path ended here. In front of them, were a small town. The sign said "Welcome to the Town of Unfinished". Tifa raised a brow.   
  
"Unfinished?"  
  
They went ahead. First stop was the bar. They each had a mug of cool refreshing beer, and they rested. When the team was about to leave, the door opened with a ring of the bell attached to it, and there, stepped in a tall blonde boy wearing a silvery white lab coat and turtleneck sweater. Tifa sucked in her breath.  
  
"Oh God..Rufus? I thought he was dead!"  
  
The team stared at Rufus in disbelief. Rufus casually ran his hand through his hair and sat down.  
  
"Sally! My usual!"  
  
The bartender nodded and slided the fresh made cocktail over to Rufus. While he sipped his drink, Rufus looked at everyone. Cloud. Looks a little insane. Cait Sith. Looks like a toasted marshmellow as usual. Red, he seemed to be more grown up physically and emotinally. Vincent... he couldn't tell because of the cape hiding his face. Then his eyes lingered at Tifa. She sure was as attractive as usual. Her raven hair gently flowed down her shoulders and to her hips. He wondered why he didn't notice her before. Finally Cloud questioned what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Rufus."   
  
Rufus grinned his menace smile.   
  
"Ah..curious as usual, Cloud? Alright..I'll tell you. This place.. Town of Unfinished, is a town where people who died without finishing what they came to earth for. I haven't fulfilled my task. So here I am talking to you dirtbags."  
  
Cloud's brows knitted together in anger. He growled through his gritted teeth.  
  
"First of all, we're no dirtbags.. iyou/i are. Second, then what iis your task? Lastly.. then where is the Promised Land?"  
  
Rufus laughed. The laughter sent chills on everyone else's spine, except Tifa's. She somewhat noticed a sadness in his laughter with her feminine sense. She never knew Rufus behind his mask, but she could tell that he was troubled.   
  
"First, when I say you are, you are dirtbags. Second, my tasks are private. Thirdly, this iis/i Promised Land. This is just a small part of it. Now.. since I answered yours, time to answer mine."  
  
Cloud frowned.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead."  
  
"Alright. Why are you here?"  
  
Red growled.  
  
"It's really none of your business, creep. But if you must know.. We're here to take Aeris back."  
  
Rufus laughed again.   
  
"Heh.. hahahaha.."  
  
Tifa was staring at her feet when an idea came to her head.  
  
"Where are iyou going, Rufus?"  
  
Rufus looked surprised at this unexpected bold question.  
  
"Well... I don't exactly know. I can't go into the lifestream unless my task is fulfilled. By the way.. I don't think Aeris would be here. She has fulfilled her task by saving the planet, didn't she? You can't go into the lifestream unless you're dead, boy."  
  
Cloud didn't know this, and he was frustrated and buried under fury.  
  
"Do NOT call, me, a BOY!!"  
  
He was about to sheathe his sword but Tifa held his arm.  
  
"Well, Rufus, we'll look for her anyways. Hm.. If you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come with us?"  
  
Everyone stared at Tifa with disbelief. Cloud was about to protest, but Tifa glared.  
  
"Hm.. I guess I can do that. As long as you dirtbags won't ruin my reputation. Why don't you guys hang around and play today, and look for Aeris tomorrow?"  
  
Since everyone was tired from their long journey through the desert, they agreed. In fact, they were so tired, they didn't notice that Rufus had call them dirtbags again. They each got a room in an inn, and fell into deep slumber. Cloud, dreaming of meeting Aeris again, Tifa, dreaming how she will get Cloud's heart from Aeris, Yuffie, how she'd steal everyone's materia, Rufus, dreaming of Tifa, and Vincent..well.. no one really knows what he thinks. Cait Sith..can he even dream anyways?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! This fic is costing me a lot of time! 


	4. Familiar Dancer

Dance For Me   
~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning Tifa woke up feeling fresh. She stretched and did her morning exercises as usual. She went down to the bar and ordered a coffee. Others hadn't been up yet, even though it was already 9."  
  
"What a bunch of lazy bums.."  
  
Tifa gasped and put her hand in her mouth from saying anything further. She had called her friends lazy bums.   
  
"Not me."  
  
A unison of voice came behind her back. She turned around only to find Vincent sulking around, and Rufus playing pool.   
  
"Care to join?"  
  
Rufus asked Tifa. Tifa didn't know how to play pools.  
  
"Um..I don't know how to play.."  
  
She replied with a shy grin, blushing. Rufus shrugged.   
  
"Not a big problem. I can teach you. After all, I taught all of the turks how to play."  
  
Tifa sighed and walked to him. Just then Cloud ran downstairs giving a finishing touch to his finely gel covered hair.   
  
"Let's go find Aeris. Aeris.Aeris"  
  
Tifa frowned.   
  
"Others aren't up yet. We must wait for Yuffie and Cait Sith."  
  
Cloud hurried upstairs to wake them up.   
  
"Oh why does he must think only about Aeris!?"  
  
Tifa almost screamed.   
  
"He needs a break for a change. That's it. We're going somewhere to enjoy today."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Rufus casually spat out. Tifa sighed and thought to herself. A picnic? No.. that would remind Cloud of Aeris further more. A play? Perhaps.. a classic ballet. That's it! Ballet. Aeris had absolute nothing to do with ballet!  
  
"We're...GOING TO A BALLET TODAY AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!!"  
  
Tifa shouted. Rufus froze.   
  
"..Ba..Ballet!? No way. NOOOO WAAAAY..."  
  
Vincent looked quite pale too. This time, Tifa was defiant.  
  
"Ballet and that's final. As final as my FIST."  
  
Vincent and Rufus gulped. When Cloud and just-woke-up couples came down, she explained everything to them. Of course, she didn't mention Aeris. Cloud seemed reluctant.   
  
"B..But we have to go find..."  
  
"Oh pishposh. We're going to ballet."  
  
Everyone hated the idea. They objected and argued their best. Tifa looked a bit depressed about everyone not wanting to go.   
  
~~An hour later~~  
  
The music started. A blonde man danced his way to the stage. Everyone took their seat. Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Rufus, and then Cait Sith. Tifa wanted to sit next to Cloud, but it would have been so obvious that she loved him if she did so. The music went on. Yuffie didn't notice anything, but drooling and snoring on Cloud. Cait Sith was drooping and moping around his seat, and it seemed as Cloud and Tifa was the only one watching the ballet. Vincent and Rufus was exchanging furious glances with each other. Tifa wasn't really watching ballet. She was thinking to herself. She'd give up on Cloud. But she needed someone to depend on. Even though she was strong-willed, she couldn't possibly stand being lonely. In her mind, the blonde cocky Rufus and dark sulky Vincent whirled around her mind.   
  
Finally she decided. She was quite sure about making her choice. Or was she? She didn't know anything anymore. It was all because of Cloud.   
  
Cloud sat firmly on his seat, watching the dancers. After few dancers jumping around the stage, a brunette with pink and white flowers decorated above her head and her white ballet tunic almost glowed with the light. She danced sorrowfully. He looked at the booklet marked "Echo". Sure her picture was there, but her name wasn't there. She looked sad and depressed. He scanned her picture. She had light brown hair cramed into her bun and had beautiful green eyes. Green eyes.. like white materia Aeris dropped.. Aeris.. She looked like Aeris. She WAS Aeris. She was Aeris!! Cloud stood up.  
  
"Cloud! What are you doing?"  
  
"The dancer..she's Aeris! What is Aeris doing here!?"  
  
Tifa gasped. She looked at the brunette dancer. She frowned.  
  
"Alright..You go ahead with Yuffie. I'll standby here and back you up if you need help."  
  
Cloud ran off to the backstage. Yuffie was glad to be out of the boring ballet. She ran off hurriedly after Cloud.  
  
***************  
Tifa sat between the two guys, heavily concentrated on the girl. She danced beautifully but there was a definite grief in it. Although she seemed somewhat familiar, there was no time to think about it. She had to pay attention in case Cloud needed help. She didn't really trust Yuffie.   
***************  
Vincent eyed at Tifa. Her beautiful raven hair that came almost up to her hips were flowing slightly even though there wasn't any wind. Her eyes that were also raven shined brightly and was staring at the dancer, although he knew she wasn't really looking at the dancers. He almost sighed, but stopped himself, afraid she was going to ask why he had done that. He stayed quiet. He looked up without himself knowing it, and saw a glimps of shiny silvery hair. He thought this was odd, and familiar, but then again, he's old and his sight maybe had gave up on him.   
***************  
She was his enemy. Yet he couldn't stop looking at her excellent body. It was so perfect. her large breasts emphasized in her trained body. He wondered again why he hadn't noticed her before. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and blinked his blue eyes. She was better than Elena. Much much better. Elena liked Tseng anyway. He continued to stare at her, than the dancers. He noticed something was quite familiar about the main female dancer, but he shook that thought off.  
***************  
Yuffie tailed along with Cloud. Cloud saw a huge bodyguard in front of the backstage door. I can take him on, he said to himself confidently. Yuffie blinked as she could read Cloud's mind. Cloud walked to the bodyguard.  
  
"I wish to pass through this door."  
  
The guard laughed.  
  
"Sorry dude. No can do!"  
  
Cloud's brow knitted together with anger, and in a second, the guard was down on the floor. Cloud smashed the door open and stepped in. Yuffie quickly checked the unconscious guard's body for materia, and followed Cloud satisfied, holding a new green Quake to add to her collection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lalalalala~~~ anyway.. um..I'm so lazy.. 


End file.
